


Two inches taller

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shoes, Shopping, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: A trip to the "Mall of shopping" brought a few surprises.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Two inches taller

“The things I do for friendship” Raven said to herself. There was just only so many times she could say no to Starfire. Her exuberant alien friend was like an elemental force, overpowering and persistent. So now she was in the never-ending purgatory of the ‘Mall of shopping’.

Seriously how many stores does it take to sell overpriced clothes and useless junk? It seemed that Starfire was on a mission to find out. Four department stores, half a dozen boutiques, and for some reason a kitchenware store where she had to try everything. The worst part was that she wanted Raven’s opinion about every top, pant, and vegetable peeler. The lingerie shop was going to require hours of meditation to deal with those mental images. 

Raven was starting to get a pounding headache. It didn’t help that the one bookstore in the mall was recently replaced by a shop selling perfume, cause the mall apparently needed a 5th. Still Starfire was happy. Raven reminded herself that It wasn’t just about buying pretty things. Starfire held a genuine curiosity about earth, about people. It was one of the things the two women had in common. While Raven preferred to explore a cultures literature Starfire preferred to explore what they created, and how it was used…

“Shoes!”

And what they wore.

Starfire’s exclamation upped the tempo of the base drum in Raven’s head. The Young alien found a massive shoe store and was quickly flying between isles looking at footwear each pair more convoluted then the next. She was ecstatic, Raven needed a break. While her friend was distracted by the myriad of choices she slipped away looking for a quiet corner. She just needed a few minutes to re-enforce her mental barriers and little quiet and privacy before this quest could continue.

Raven ducked down a vacant isle thinking she could claim on the benches and chant for a few minutes. She found herself surrounded by black leather. At first, she thought she wondered into the men’s section, these were not the dainty, strappy insanely made foot torture devices Starfire was cooing over. Some looked like work, or military combat boots. Others had soles almost 4 inches thick, some were so tall they would go all the up to the thigh.

The cloaked woman turned to head back down the aisle when a pair of boots caught her eye. They were more practical then some of the others. Rich black leather with chrome eyelets for the laces. The treads on them looked like it belonged on a construction tire. She gingerly extended her hand not understanding her new fascination, it was just a pair of boots. But there was something about them, a mix of beauty and utility. 

She picked up one and nearly dropped it, they were heavier then they looked and once she was examining it in her hand discovered that they had steel toes. She stood there running her fingers over the leather, and cord style laces. The next thing she knew she was sitting on the bench and the boots were on her feet. 

“Starfire must be rubbing off on me” She said to the air. This was silly she didn’t need shoes. She didn’t need really anything. This was a useless indulgence. She was going to take them off and go find her friend before she bought something crazy, like the time she bought the leaf blower thinking it was a kitchen tool. She was not going to buy these boots.

She reached down to undo the laces yet something pulled at her. There would be no harm in looking would there? I mean if she could just see how out-of-place these things looked on her it would just prove her right. Raven looked up and saw a full-length mirror at the end of the isle. She stood up and was slightly off balance. The soles were not extreme but were thick enough to move her center of gravity. 

“So, this is what 5"4 feels like, okay” she said to herself as the carefully tried a few steps. At first, she felt like there were weights around her feet, but by the time she got to the mirror she had adjusted. The heft made her strides bolder. When she faced herself in the mirror she even looked different. The boots came up to mid-calf, and despite covering much of her legs they somehow looked longer. For some reason, she was taking a wider stance then usual and it squared and pushed back her shoulders. The woman in the glass looked older more confident than the Raven she knew.

“They look good on you.” 

Raven knew that voice, and had to fight down the urge to scream. 

“I take that back. They look great on you” 

She pulled her cloak closed to conceal herself and the boots and turned around. Beast Boy in all his annoying greenness stood there his hands behind his back pure amusement on his face.

“Rae your taller” he quipped. It was true Beast Boy was slightly shorter than her, but with the thick tread of the boots she could see clearly over the top of his head. 

"What are you doing here?” Her monotone voice leaking rage. 

Beast Boy held up a small plastic bag with a colorful logo of a game controller. "Monkey night II return of the Chimp came out today.” he said with a smile.

“You didn’t buy a video game in a shoe store!”

“I saw you and Star wonder in. Thought I would say hi!”

“Yes, cause it’s not like we live together and going to see each other in a few hours” She turned away bending her knees slightly to make sure that her cloak completely obscured the boots. 

“To be honest I am not crazy about leather, but if the cow saw how you look in those I think it would make the sacrifice willingly.” That goofy grin of his

“Beast Boy I always knew one day I would have to kill you, didn’t think it was going to be in a shoe store!”

“Then can the condemned have a last request?” He asked and Before Raven could respond. “Can you open you cloak again? Cause you really do look great on those.” 

Rage and embarrassment quickly debated homicide or escape. Raven pushed back Beast boy and had the boots back on the shelf and her shoes in her hand. She has stormed away before Beast Boy knew what happened. She quickly caught up with Starfire whose attention was being captured by a small jewelry stand. 

For the first time in her life she was grateful for Starfire’s shopping habit. It was a welcome distraction from the encounter with Beast Boy in the shoe store. "They look great on you" in Beast Boy’s voice kept echoing in the back of her mind. The whole experience brought up an avalanche of emotions that was not use too. 

Maybe it was because the whole shopping expedition had worn down her control, or the surprise of Beast Boy had catching her. "They look great on you" was not a phrase that she was accustomed too. At least not when it came to her. 

When the two women got back to the tower Raven went straight to her room. She meditated for nearly two hours carefully rebuilding her control. When she felt like herself again her eyes opened and unfolded herself out of the lotus position. Her eyes fell on a rectangular box sitting on the bed. In her haste to put her mind in order she had not noticed it when she came into her room. 

She walked over to the bed. On the box was a yellow post it, a short note that read 'I am sorry’. The size and the shape of the box hinted at its contents but Raven was still cautious opening it. There they were the boots she had tried on in the store.

Beast Boy laid his bed. The game he just bought sit still in its packaging still in the bag all but forgotten on the floor. He stared at the ceiling not sure what he did wrong and starting to wonder if what he did might have made things worse. 

A knock came at the door. "Cy! yes, you can play the game!” Beast Boy shouted grabbing the game bag and going to the door. It was Beast Boy’s turn to be surprised when instead of his large metal friend he saw Raven’s amethyst eyes.

“uh Hi Raven.” He said quietly carefully saying her name in the what she preferred. 

Raven stood there her hood up and in her smooth monotone asked, “Did you mean it?”

Beast Boy covered his mouth with both hands afraid of something smart ass leaping out of it. Then he slowly nodded his head. 

“Then thank you for the gift” She said quietly and turned to walk down the hallway, but after a few steps turned back toward Beast Boy still looking after her. Raven casually lowered her hood and unclasped her cloak and pulled it from her shoulders. She folded it neatly over one of her arms and walked away from Beast Boy in nothing but her unitard and the boots he just purchased for her.

Beast Boy watched her stride away and with every step he could feel his heart thunder in his ears. The way she walked that slight sway in her hips, those long legs would stay with him. Suddenly video games didn’t seem quite so important.

* * *

I would like to thank [@loubuggins](https://tmblr.co/mTzQNJa3XNbSD9fHHwcGvgw) and [@there-is-one-mirror-in-my-house](https://tmblr.co/mm001kvDuju8pYtzv2x7OjA) for there input. On this one. I was trying to reach a bit out of my comfort zone. I wanted to be in Raven’s head and her trying something that wasn’t really her. A woman buying shoes is very stereotypical but how would someone that is very atypical do a typical thing. How would she react if she was found out indulging herself? 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/163636525254/two-inches-taller-the-things-i-do-for-friendship Jul 31st, 2017  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
